


A rather unexpected reunion

by timeousnoone



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeousnoone/pseuds/timeousnoone
Summary: Hidehiko Uesugi, a fairly popular show host, was told about a surprise guest arriving at his show. Though, their encounter was more unexpected more than anything.
Relationships: Toudou Naoya/Uesugi Hidehiko
Kudos: 13





	A rather unexpected reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning (?): My characterisation is pretty bad so uh I'm sorry if it's worse than in other fanfics ehe..  
> There might be grammar mistakes too so eh-

That man right there, Hidehiko Uesugi, the most grand TV host of the century! Actually, that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but you thought of yourself as a pretty good host. Young and good-looking, which made women want him, though none of them were of his liking. He couldn't figure out why that kept being the case, but that reunion probably gave everyone an idea as to why… 

Naoya Toudou caught Hidehiko's attention since high school. His simple yet rather attractive appearance to girls made him likeable among everyone, despite his silent behaviour. People caught Hidehiko stare at the other boy before being interrupted by whatever caught his attention. 

The reunion at the bar from a year ago was enjoyable. They all had stories to share, Naoya didn't say much, but he shared a story or two. Hidehiko sat next to the boy, smiling at him whenever they weren't talking to each other. The redhead wouldn't admit it, but he admired the boy. His appearance, his voice, his slight smiles and small chuckles… Who couldn't admire the guy? Certainly everyone else but Hidehiko. 

But it'd been a year since that reunion. They all kept in touch of course, calling each other whenever they wanted to and such. Hidehiko always felt some type of excitement whenever Naoya wanted to call, (and since he was a dumbass in denial), he still didn't know why he felt like that, since he only ever felt like that around Naoya.. 

… 

Today was no different than any other in his job. Though earlier, a staff member did inform Hidehiko about the whereabouts of a possible surprise guest. Of course, curiosity started to take over Hidehiko as he wondered who this surprise guest would be. The previous time he had a surprise guest, rumours started to spread about the two, which he had to debunk. He never really kept contact with that guest, since they never were on good terms in the first place. He was glad about that, he was way off their league anyways. 

The show wasn't gonna start shooting until 5 hours, so most of the staff was looking over other stuff at the studio. Hidehiko was wandering around backstage, pretty bored at the moment. He already got dressed, but it wasn't like anyone would yell at him for staying in his dressing room for a bit, though it'd be too late since he locked it and left the keys at reception so it'd be a bit too much work to get a door unlocked. 

Though while wandering around, he noticed one of the other dressing room doors was slightly open, enough to take a peek in. Curiosity took over him, so he decided to take a slight peek. 

There stood a person, fully dressed, observing one of the items found in their dressing room. He couldn't figure out who it was, considering their back was facing Hidehiko. Their haircut looked awfully familiar though, but he felt like he shouldn't talk much about it. 

Hidehiko peeked his head in a bit more, trying to get a glance of the unidentified person. Though that led to the door creaking. 

The host silently cursed to himself, the door creak did manage to get the person's attention. 

"Hm?" 

Hidehiko looked over at the person, who was now glancing at him. They wore an earring on their left ear, and had noticeably brown eyes. Judging from his attire and overall aura.. It was almost like.. no.. 

"Uesugi? You doing alright?" 

That voice.. 

"I'm fine-!! Very fine!!! Yup!!!!" panicked, Hidehiko stood up straight, shoulders jolted up, sweat started to trickle down his face. Then, a small chuckle came out of the other person. 

"Caught your attention, eh? I thought the surprise was going to be later." 

"It's.. a bit late for that, Naorin.."

Naoya let out a mischievous smirk as Hidehiko relaxed his stance. He looked over at the other male, cheeks slightly rosy. 

Naoya was a popular musician around here, he performed in quite a few shows and has done his fair share of being a guest in other shows, but to see him here… 

Hidehiko's cheeks only got redder by the minute. Being alone here.. With Naoya… And with around 5 hours left until they start… 

"You're gonna get as red as your outfit." 

Hidehiko quickly snapped out of his daydream when hearing the other boy's voice. His face felt.. really warm. _Oh my god why am I feeling like this??_

"S-sorry… It's just been a while since we last saw each other y'know and uh-" 

"I haven't necessarily changed all that much." 

"I know, I know but geez man it's embarrassing encountering you like this-" 

"It's fine."

Naoya let out a small but reassuring smile at the other boy, which only made Hidehiko's heart skip a beat or two. 

"Naorin… I… I'm glad you accepted that! Phew I sure was embarrassed!" Hidehiko nervously smiled at Naoya as his voice was now a lot clearer, though with slight voice cracks sneaking their way in. 

But of course, Hidehiko's attempt at acting like his usual self failed, with Naoya raising a brow at the other boy.

"You weren't this nervous in our last reunion, what's up?" 

Hidehiko's nervous smile wasn't as wide anymore. His cheeks were still very red, knowing the fact that he may or may not have just figured out his unexplained yet unique feelings for Naoya. 

"It's nothing! I-it's just my last surprise guest wasn't on the best terms with me, and rumours began spreading about us two a-and I don't want that to happen to us, Naorin-!" smooth, Hidehiko. 

The other boy's brow was still raised, as if he somehow knew he was lying. They've known eachother for quite a few years, reading a guy like Hidehiko would be a lot easier now than it was back in highschool. 

"Naorin…?" Hidehiko tilted his head at the boy's awfully long silence. Naoya slightly perked up, his stoic expression still stayed. 

"Uesugi, do you wanna talk about it?" 

The redhead's shoulders jolted at the question, "W-What? Naorin I'm fine!" 

The silent male simply shook his head. 

Hidehiko glanced around the room, avoiding eye-contact with the other male for as long as he could.

"Uesugi.."

The other boy kept avoiding eye-contact, maybe not peeking in the first place was a better idea, but look at where he was now.. 

A sigh was heard from the silent boy. He turned away from Hidehiko, the redhead responded by grabbing onto the other boy's hand, still very much blushing. 

"I'll fess up to you I guess. Naorin, I've felt really weird around you and I can't tell what this feeling is. You made me feel so nervous yet so happy today and I can't explain it-" 

"You're in love, Uesugi." 

The realisation didn't hit him immediately. Liking.. a guy? A guy he's close with? But he was always into girls, wasn't he? It was a bit confusing for him, supposedly being in love with one of his closest friends.. 

"Naorin… I may not be straight." 

Naoya blinked before giving him a thumbs up. Hidehiko was slightly surprised by his laid back reaction, not even acting one bit surprised. 

"It's not like you're alone, I guess.." 

"What do you mean?" 

Before receiving a verbal response, Naoya gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips. If Hidehiko wasn't already blushing before, he sure is now. 

"That should answer your question."

Hidehiko nodded as his current thought was _Oh dear lord I just kissed one of my closest friends._

"Doitagain"

"Huh?" 

"Kiss me." 

"Oh. Okay." Naoya shrugged as he leaned in again to kiss Hidehiko once more, this time it was definitely more than a peck. And it felt good. Finally kissing the guy you unknowingly liked for years. Not something they both expected, but it was enjoyable. 

Then a knock was heard and they both pulled eachother away, keeping a moderate distance from one another. The staff member who just entered didn't seem to notice that they were awfully close just a moment ago, at least they both hoped they didn't notice.. 

Once their discussion with the staff member was handled, they both looked over at eachother, slightly smirking at one another. 

"Wanna go somewhere else after this?" asked the redhead. 

Naoya shrugged, "Sure." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE AS THE ENDING PLEASE BARE WITH THIS AAA


End file.
